


Warm Fuzzies

by JordannaMorgan



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/pseuds/JordannaMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin liked the quiet nights best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Fuzzies

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Warm Fuzzies  
> Author: Jordanna Morgan  
> Archive Rights: Please request the author’s consent.  
> Rating/Warnings: G.  
> Characters: Kevin and Gwen.  
> Setting: General. Probably somewhere in the “Alien Force” timeframe.  
> Summary: Kevin liked the quiet nights best.  
> Disclaimer: They belong to Man of Action. I’m just playing with them.  
> Notes: My first “Ben 10” ficlet. Just a random little bit of Kevin/Gwen sweetness.

Kevin Levin would never admit it to his friends, but he liked the quiet nights best.

Sure, pounding alien monsters and mad scientists and Forever Knights was fun and all. But there was something to be said for just sitting still for a little while, and taking it all in. Stopping to appreciate how far he had come… and how much he had.

And that was never easier than when _she_ was beside him.

That night, they were sitting in the front yard of Gwen’s parents’ house. After an astonishingly uneventful evening on patrol ended up at Mr. Smoothy, they had dropped Ben off at his place, and Kevin had brought Gwen home; but she had no classes the next morning, and she seemed reluctant to let the evening be over. So they sat together in the grass and gazed at the stars, not needing to say anything.

It was things like this that made him want so much to deserve her. When he looked up at the stars, all he saw were distant spheres of flaming gases, around which orbited any number of weird and hostile planets from which danger could threaten. But Gwen looked at them and saw…

 _Magic_. She could still see magic in the stars.

With his left arm draped loosely around Gwen’s back, Kevin felt her shiver a little and scoot closer to him. He glanced at her thoughtfully. She was still dressed for the warmth of the spring day that had passed, but now a night chill was creeping into the air.

A faint, soft smile crossed Kevin’s lips. He slid his right hand underneath his own jacket. His fingertips brushed across its flannel lining, and he absorbed the material, enveloping himself in a layer of pale-blue, slightly fuzzy softness.

Gwen felt the shifting of textures. She turned to glance at him curiously, and he grinned, with a bashful little tilt of his head.

Then she understood, and nestled against him with a sweet smile of thanks, letting him wrap his arms around her.

Oh, yes… Kevin liked the quiet nights best of all.

* * *

 _© 2011 Jordanna Morgan_


End file.
